Over the Speed
Over the Speed is season 81 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Ellie *Scrap Featuring *Sniffles *Nimbus *Savaughn *Wrinkles Appearances *Giggles *Lia *Frilly *Tweets *Flynn *Generic Tree Friends Plot At the park, Ellie just realized that her rollerblades are broken and fell too many times. Giggles, who was rollerblading with Ellie, left her behind, not realizing Ellie's rollerblades being broken. Ellie is angered by this and tries to find some help to fix her rollerblades. She then sees Scrap, who is fixing his gadgets nearby, and thinks that he would help her out. Scrap is carrying some junk to Sniffles so he can help Scrap recycle it. Ellie then approaches both of them and asks Scrap if he can fix her rollerblades. Scrap and Sniffles see Ellie's broken rollerblades and Scrap agrees to fix it. After a few minutes, Scrap gives Ellie her rollerblades, which are shown added with some objects. Ellie feels uncomfortable with her "new" rollerblades but Scrap wants her to try it. Ellie, without a second thought, uses her "new" rollerblades. Ellie seems comfortable with it until the rollerblades' speed increases all of a sudden. Ellie's rollerblades are now uncontrollable and crash into some junk. Scrap is shocked and tries to find out how to stop her rollerblades. He tries to ask Sniffles but Sniffles gets sliced by a flying metal junk. Scrap then realizes that Ellie is no longer in the area. Ellie tries to control her rollerblades while she ends up hitting some objects in her way, injuring her. Nimbus, who has just walked out from a shop, crashes into Ellie. He survived, but he then senses that he is on Ellie while Ellie still wants to control her rollerblades. Scrap is chasing them with his scooter at the other side of the sidewalk and tries to tell Ellie something. Nimbus also wants to stop Ellie. He senses a nearby pole and grabs it with his hand, causing Ellie to go around the pole and turn to the other way. Nimbus is tossed from Ellie and crashes into Lia's car (thus blocking her sight), causing a massive pile-up at the road. Scrap sees that Ellie is "rollerblading" towards him and quickly steers himself into the road to avoid crashing into Ellie. Savaughn appears, approaches Scrap and angrily tells Scrap that he is in the middle of the junction. Meanwhile, Ellie still tries to find a way to stop her rollerblades. She grabs a pole but turns her way to Scrap again. The rollerblades actually manage to break the sidewalk apart. At another area, Frilly tries to toss chunks of concrete away but his club accidentally hits Tweets in the back. Angered, Tweets holds Frilly's body to be hit by flying concrete pieces. Frilly finally dies because of his massive injuries and blood loss. Ellie is about to hit Wrinkles who is crossing the street. Scrap sees this and tries to tell Savaughn about it. Savaughn quickly tries to save Wrinkles by pushing Wrinkles away but he ends up breaking Wrinkles's spine as a result and also getting himself being run over by Ellie. Scrap quickly grabs Ellie's feet and pulls off her rollerblades. He is excited when he gets Ellie's rollerblades until his head is crushed by a flying concrete piece. The rollerblades once again lose control and run Ellie over. The episode ends when Flynn is angered by Ellie's rollerblades that crush his small car. Deaths *Sniffles is sliced by a metal junk. *Nimbus crashed into Lia's car. *Lia and other Generic Tree Friends died in a massive pile-up. *Frilly died from his massive injuries and blood loss. *Savaughn is run over by Ellie. *Scrap's head is crushed by a concrete piece. *Ellie is run over by her rollerblades. Injuries *Ellie falls too many times and also crashes into some objects. *Tweets is hit by Frilly's club. *Frilly is hit by numerous concrete pieces which crush some parts of his body. *Wrinkles breaks his spine. Destructions *Some objects are crashed by Ellie. *A massive pile-up happened at the street. *Ellie's rollerblades break apart the sidewalk. *Flynn's car is crushed by Ellie's rollerblades. Trivia *Scrap is actually the one who is responsible for almost all destructions in this episode as he is the one who "fixed" Ellie's rollerblades. *The way Ellie breaks the sidewalk apart is the same as how Disco Bear broke the sidewalk in "Ipso Fatso". *This is the second time Flynn's car is crushed by small objects. The first is in "Not a Huge Problem". *This marks Scrap's first starring role in regular episode and also Nimbus's first featuring role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes